


There is a Kingdom

by unmatterable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this day so sweet / it will never come again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Kingdom

**focus.** general, bilbo  & thorin ... temptation and love.  
 **music.** by nick cave  & the bad seeds  
 **download.** [avi](http://www.mediafire.com/?d79rh8b6sxmevc4) (56MB)  
  
original post [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/121749.html) & [on tumblr](http://unmatterable.tumblr.com/post/47625632070).  
(pass - _durinfeels_ )

 

 

comments are loved <3


End file.
